


Concealed The Aroma

by uselessbunny



Series: Matrimony [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Coma, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu's body is a slave to destiny, would Marisa accept her lover's fate?





	Concealed The Aroma

"Are you feeling better?" Marisa inquired, opening the shoji screen to the shrine. The inside of the Hakurei shrine was in total darkness, warm, fetid, the smell of illness hanging in the air. "I got some medicine from Eirin!" In her left hand a flask filled with a green liquid.

There was a cough from deep within the gloom. The paper screen to the maiden's room was not fully closed and looked into deeper darkness. Marisa gingerly opened it.

“Kirisame...”

The magician felt a sudden flush of relief. It was Reimu’s voice, though cracked and weak. It had emanated from a lump lying on a futon, darker than the rest of the room. It stirred as she approached it.

She knelt beside the lump and carefully peeled back the top edge of the blanket. Reimu shifted, turning her sweaty, matted hair over to hide the face within it.

Marisa brushed the hair aside. It was greasy to the touch, but that didn’t stop her. Soon Reimu’s face was revealed, flushed, beaded with sweat, the eyes closed, the nostrils red and chapped. Hakurei's clothing a simple white yukata.

“I said I'm fine” The voice struggled to reassure the woman next to her, failed, then collapsed into a series of wet coughs.

Marisa was filled with concern. “Ya been sick for days, Rei."

Reimu mustered up the strength to retrieve the implement and down the rancid tasting concoction in one gulp, wiping her mouth with her left forearm.

"Hey, let's have a feast when you get better!" Marisa exclaimed.

"You're so sure I'm going to get better, huh Kirisame?" Reimu retorted.

"Ya just got the flu! Nuthin ya love doctor can help ya with!"

Reimu giggled. "Well, I somehow domesticated you."

Marisa emerged from her kneeling position. "Well sit tight! I'm going to prepare the treatment!" Proceeding to leave Hakurei's accommodations. Reimu closing her eyes and returning to rest.

****

Reimu awakens in the evening to the shrine being filled with the stench of lilies, Kirisame laid beside her in her undergarments as the blonde brought her into an embrace.

"Wow, a hug?" Reimu inquired.

"Probably because you're so huggable! The book also says that if you hug a magic user, the treatment's effects are enhanced!"

"You made that up."

Marisa smiled. "You don't know that! Anyway, what got you like this? Did you eat something bad?"

"I don't really recall..." Reimu responded.

"Well don't worry about it, we can lay here all night!"

"Goodnight, Kirisame."

"I love ya, Reimu."

****

Reimu immediately coughed into her hand as she awoke, the first sight being her own blood on her left palm.

_"I don't know how long I can keep this up."_

Reimu looked up as Yukari entered Reimu's accommodations uninvited. "How are you feeling lately?"

"It's not getting better, but getting worse much slower than before. At first, it was the loss of my abilities, and then general fatigue and loss of appetite... Now i'm generally dizzy and my vision is hazy at times. Marisa's treatments are giving me more time..."

Yukari looked downwards, an uncharacteristically somber expression upon her features. "So you're not going to tell her?"

"I don't know a proper way to tell her. I am her inspiration, staying by my side is her only goal in life. I don't have much time in my current state."

Yukari frowned. "Just don't leave her with any regrets. How long can you keep this up?"

"Less than a month. I am leaving everything to you."

"So it is." Yukari noted, leaving through a boundary.

Marisa returned. "What did Yukarin want?"

"Nothing." Reimu noted.

"Well, anyway. There's nothing in the donation box, but the hotsprings are great!"

"I don't know what I'd do without you here."

"Hey Rei ya scarin me, ya aren't usually this grateful!"

Reimu giggled. "Only a magician can lift this hex."

Marisa blushed. "W-Well ya haven't bathed in days, wanna go to the hot springs?"

"On your lead." Reimu replied.

****

The pair walked to the exquisite spring behind the shrine, hand in hand. "Okay Rei, need any help?" Marisa inquired."

"I'm fine, Kirisame." Reimu stated, proceeding to disrobe.

Marisa scanned over Reimu's body in a manner befitting a smitten crush. Reimu's body was utterly perfect to her. lithe and athletic, yet with just enough feminine softness to balance her lean frame. Modest breasts and thin waist giving way to a developed backside.

"U-Um yeah." Marisa stammered as she did the same. 

Reimu took in Marisa's above average breasts, her perfectly proportioned abdomen, down to her shapely thighs. "I know you are always hiding something under that dress, Kirisame."

"Ya think my body is great? Thanks, Rei."

The now nude pair slowly submerged themselves into the warm, steaming body of water, hand in hand. "The water feels great, huh Rei?"

Without a word, Reimu pulled Marisa into an embrace. A faint _"I love you." _could be heard from the maiden.

_"Let's stay like this for a bit..."_ Marisa whispered.

****

The pair returned to the interior of the shrine, now clad in matching white yukatas as they shared the futon. "You look like you're married to me, Kirisame."

Marisa smiled. "Guess I'm ya wife, takin care of ya, huh."

Reimu looked downward, her expression sullen. "Kirisame... I haven't been honest with you." Tears swelling in her eyes.

"Reimu..."

"You have been delaying the inevitable, Kirisame..."

"What is it?"

Reimu took a deep breath, and began her explanation. "The Hakurei god will have to eventually retake the magic from the current maiden and choose another successor. The power is infused into the soul. The process is non reversible."

"Reimu... You can't die! You're the shrine maiden of paradise!" Marisa losing her dialect as a result of the stressful situation. "It's just too cruel!"

Both women failed to hold back their despair, wailing within one another's arms.

_"I'll never leave you." _Both women choking as they made the declaration to one another.

****

_"I have overseen the Hakurei barrier for centuries. I have seen many Hakurei generations come and go. There's nothing you can do. I'm sorry, Kirisame. Please make Reimu comfortable for her remaining days." _Yukari's statement repeating throughout Marisa's thoughts.

Marisa practically moved within the shrine, nor having left Reimu's side for nearly a month.

Marisa entered Reimu's accommodations, the aforementioned maiden's condition significantly worsened. Reimu's skin was sickly pale, her weight loss being rapid and catastrophic.

"I watched ya eat that mushroom soup. I'm proud of ya." Marisa stated, walking forward and kneeling as she joined Reimu on the futon.

"Kirisame... I don't have much time left. I want to spend it with you." reaching out her left hand. Marisa found herself reaching out. The sound of the sheets felt deafening. Finally their hands touched, and cupped together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Soon, both women found themselves slaves to slumber.

****

Weeks passed afterward, Marisa was currently inside the waiting room of Eientei's infirmary, clad in a winter variation of her preferred garment, resembling a trenchcoat with black gloves and a white scarf. Recounting the moment she awakened next to the now comatose maiden, immediately letting her emotions loose within her mind.

_Because I can’t. I can’t beat Reimu. I can’t be there for her when she needs me. I can’t do anything. I’m completely useless. _ _What was the point of everything? What was the point in becoming a magician? I wanted to be the woman saving the day for once. Just once! I wanted Reimu to look at me and and pout!_

_I worked my ass off to make her look at me. But what good was all that? Reimu got sick and now she's in a coma. She's probably going to die anyway, like it wasn’t worth anything in the first place. The girl I’ve been staring at all my life deteriorates right in front of me. If this doesn’t work, if Reimu dies, then I’ll accept it. I’ll accept that I’m useless and go back to the village. I’ll stop being an ordinary magician and be an ordinary human instead. So please, please save Reimu. Please…_

A lavender maned rabbit in a business suit with pleated skirt walked towards the seated magician. "It's very admirable you've visited Hakurei every day, even in this frigid winter. You can visit for for the day."

"Thank you, Udonge."

Marisa walked through the doorway to Reimu's infirmary accommodations, taking a seat beside the bedding.

"Eirin's been takin good care of ya, ya look great today." Marisa spoke to the comatose woman in front of her. Reimu now clad in a white patient garment.

Marisa looked towards the doorway opening, an emerald haired maiden emerging. "Hello Kirisame."

"Hey, Sanae."

Kochiya took a seat next to Kirisame, and began speaking. "The Hakurei god is so cruel, you are worthy of staying by it's maidens side." Kochiya continued. "I've honestly been jealous of you, Kirisame. Reimu seemed to favor you."

Marisa smiled. "It's not like that at all, Sanae. Reimu always thought you were cute, she gave you a hard time because you had such potential."

Sanae blushed. "Hey, what happened to your voice? Seeing you talk so formally is creeping me out."

"It's a long story..."

Hours passed, Kirisame and Kochiya conversed almost as if they were lifelong friends instead of acquaintances.

"Excuse me, but visitation hours are over." Reisen solemnly declared.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Sanae." Marisa said, brandishing her nearby broom.

****

Marisa walked through the doorway of the snow covered compound. In her immediate gaze were two crow tengu in matching trenchcoats, heads adorned with "Eden" headwear. "So, Ordinary Magician Marisa Kirisame! How long has the Hakurei shrine maiden been in her coma? Are you confident she will awaken?" Shameimaru bellowed.

"Aya! Why would you ask such a question?" Hatate immediately snapped.

Marisa chuckled. "Weren't you two rivals? Why are your clothes matching?"

The crow pair looked at one another and blushed, looking away. "W-Well, I just wanted us to be easily recognized as journalists!"

Marisa smiled. "This is just another incident. Reimu will be okay." and proceeded to take off into the night sky utilizing her broom.

****

Marisa touched down in front of her ramshackle abode, walking towards the doorway until she heard a familiar voice beckoning her. "Kirisame?"

Marisa turned around, in her sight was Alice wearing a blue nightgown. "You haven't been here for months. Want to come inside?"

"I'm sorry Alice but I can-" Marisa attempted to say, until she felt Alice grip her right hand.

"You haven't slept in days. I can see the rings under your eyes."

"You must be cold..." Marisa noted.

****

The pair seated themselves within the warm walls of Margatroid's bedroom, the two sat on the edge of Alice's ornate bedding. Both women with their hands together between them. Marisa now clad on only her undergarments.

"If Kasen and the other hermits couldn't do anything..." Alice pondered. "It must have been terrible seeing Hakurei deteriorate."

"I did my best, all the potions and aromatherapy did nothing..."

"What happened to your dialect?" Alice inquired.

"It was something I picked up from mom years ago, but if I'm to go back to the village I have to stop it, it was one of my father's conditions."

Alice frowned. "Are you sure you want to leave magic behind?"

"Everything I did to catch up to Reimu was for nothing... She's going to die..." Marisa stated, on the verge of tears.

Margatroid immediately pulled Kirisame into an embrace. "I'm not a replacement for Hakurei. But please, you need somebody to give you respite, somebody to console you..."

"Okay, Alice..."

The pair laid together, Marisa holding Margatroid by the abdomen as Alice held her in a tender embrace, in a manner befitting a mother comforting a toddler, stroking the back of Marisa's head.

"Goodnight, Kirisame."

"Thank you..." Marisa stated, slowly drifting into dream.

****

Marisa awakened to find herself flying in a black void filled with haze, how clad in an unusual white variation of her typical garment. "What's going on?"

Marisa continued onward, until her path is met by a familiar figure levitating. "Reimu?"

Hakurei was clad in a white variation of her outfit, giving her an almost angelic appearance.

"Kirisame..."

"Please! Wake up!" Marisa pleaded. "I AM LITERALLY NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!"

Reimu frowned. "That's for the Hakurei god to decide."

Marisa regained her composure. "Not if I had anything to say about it."

Reimu chanted, failing to withhold her tears. _"Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Seal'!" _Energy emanating from her person.

Marisa dodged the elaborate _danmaku_ display, flying through the dazzling red energy spheres, eventually meeting face to face with Reimu. "Do you want to die and leave me behind Reimu?"

"Shut up!" Reimu screamed. "It's the only way!"

Marisa pulled the other woman into an embrace, practically jumping off her broom to make contact with the maiden. "No it's not! You don't wanna leave me, Alice, Yukari, Suika, Aunn, Kourin, Sanae or anyone else!"

Reimu immediately started wailing. _"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."_

Marisa immediately took hold of Reimu's left hand, flying upwards towards a dazzling white light. _"Hold on, Rei."_

****

Marisa awoke to find herself beside Margatroid sleeping peacefully. _"I'm sorry for leaving, Alice." _Giving the puppeteer a light kiss on the forehead before she got dressed.

In spite of the frigid temperature, Kirisame made her way towards Eientei, eventually dropping down in front of the compound, making sure not to arouse suspicion.

Kirisame used her penchant for breaking and entering to navigate the estate, finding the doorway to the infirmary by memory.

Tears swelled in Marisa's eyes as she entered Reimu's accommodations, not from despair, but from triumph.

In her immediate sight was Reimu gazing at the midnight sky through the window at the side, slowly turning her gaze towards Marisa and smiling. "Long time no see."

Hakurei's health was a far cry from the months prior, her complexion healthy, her weight returning to normal levels.

Marisa walked towards the edge of Reimu's bedding before embarking, crying in a manner without regard for the estate's residents. Reimu immediately wrapped her left arm around her companion before beginning her explanation. "The strength of your will carried me from the abyss. You proved to the Hakurei God I am still needed for generations to come. There are simply no other suitable candidates to take my place." Reimu wiped the tears from Kirisame's face with her right hand. "You are no ordinary magician, you are a gift from the heavens."

The two women connected lips, their kiss being brief and understated.

"Wanna get outta here?" Marisa inquired.

"I want Reisen to scrub my back one last time."

The pair shared a laugh, something that hasn't happened for nearly a year.

"Glad to have ya, Rei..." Marisa cooed, slowly falling asleep by Reimu's side.

****

Reisen walked down the halls of the compound during dawn, before entering Reimu's accommodations, immediately falling from pure shock.

In her sight was a conscious and well Reimu Hakurei, with Marisa Kirisame sleeping peacefully within her arms. The light emanating from the window illuminating the pair with an almost angelic flair.

"Y-You're awake? I have to alert Eirin!" Udongein chirped.

Reimu smiled. "Please do, as well as inform her I shall be known as Reimu Kirisame from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> There are two fan games known as "Concealed The Conclusion" and "Floral Aroma in Shrine"
> 
> Both do not end well. I took the time to combine the stories of the two games and completely diverge from their outcomes. Reimu and Marisa deserve a happy ending.
> 
> "In Love With You" by IOSYS is pretty much the perfect "ending theme" for this fic, isn't it?.


End file.
